Sinsajo ¿Qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: Katniss ha sido recatada por los rebeldes,ella deberá afrontar todos los obstáculos para lograr que Panem sea una nación independiente, Esta historia es la continuación de "En Llamas ¿Qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?" así que si eres nuevo por aquí y no la has leído te lo recomiendo. Los personajes son creación de la grandiosa Suzanne Collins. Twiiter:@Lucia Everdeen
1. Distrito 13

Distrito 13

Estoy encerrada en uno de los armarios de limpieza del distrito 13, desde hace 2 semanas que llegue aquí hago la misma rutina, el doctor Aurelius viene a comprobar si no me he suicidado o algo por el estilo, lo cual es absurdo ya que no tengo ganas de suicidarme o al menos no por aun, después me da una pastilla que me tengo que tomar enfrente de él, desayuno en el hospital ya que nadie quiere desayunar junto a una "Mentalmente desorientada", esa es la clasificación medica que tengo o eso dice en mi pulsera del hospital, después salgo y deambulo por todo el distrito, y me encierro en alguno de los armarios que hay en todo el distrito, hasta que Haymitch o Gale, el primero también está sufriendo ya que aquí en el 13 son muy estrictos con lo que se refiere al consumo del alcohol y lo tienen bajo llave en el hospital, el segundo me ha estado apoyando en aceptar la perdida de mi… mi… mi bebé, llegan y me llevan a la sala de comando en la cual la presidenta del 13 Alma Coin, trata de convencerme en ser el Sinsajo, pero no voy a logarlo hasta saber si Peeta esta muerto o no, no soy la única que quedo afectada ya que Finnick, no puede durar despierto mas de 5 minutos y cuando le dices algo tienes que repetírselo hasta 3 veces, de Beetee no he sabido nada, solo que cuando por fin pudo sentarse se lo llevaron con todo y camilla a la sala de armamentos especiales a hacer no se que cosa.

Sigo tumbada en el piso echa un ovillo, cuando de pronto abren la puerta de golpe y veo que es Gale y trae consigo un pedazo de papel.

-Toma, es un mensaje de la presidenta Coin- lo tomo sin muchos ánimos ya que todos los papeles que me manda son "ordenes" para que me presente en la sala de comando y acepte ser el Sinsajo.

"Soldado Everdeen, le mando este documento para comunicarle que se autorizó una excursión al distrito 12, para que vaya a recuperar algunas de sus cosas porque las únicas casas que no fueron destruidas fueron las de la aldea de los vencedores."

Atentamente

Alma Coin

Levanto la vista del papel y veo que Gale tiene la cara seria, supongo que porque no le hace mucha gracia regresar a las cenizas de su hogar, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir pero supongo que si es un decreto de Coin no me podre negar aunque quisiera.

-El aerodeslizador parte en 15 minutos así que es mejor hora de retirarnos ahora- yo solo asiento con la cabeza ya que desde que llegue al distrito no le he dirigido la palabra a nadie y no pienso hacerlo.

Estamos en el distrito doce, esta peor de lo que me imaginaba, cuerpos quemados, otros descuartizados y otros en estado de descomposición, me quedo mirando un rato hasta que escucho que gritan.

-¡DEJENLA IR , ES MEJOR PERDER UN DIA A PERDER OTRA SEMANA¡- No se a que se refiere, pero no me interesa saberlo, así que decido seguir el camino que tengo enfrente de mi, mientras camino veo, todos los cuerpos que hay y decido taparme la nariz con la manga de mi camiseta ya que no quiero respirar las cenizas de nadie conocido.

Cuando llego a plaza, veo el edificio de justicia que esta hecho ruinas, no creo que a Madge y a su familia les halla pasado algo malo, ya que su padre era el alcalde, asi que debieron haber huido al capitolio para ponerse a salvo, eso espero porque Madge era una de las pocas amigas que tenia. Después de que gane los juegos ella y yo nos volvimos mas unidas y me dolería mucho perderla.

Paso enfrente de la panadería de la familia de Peeta, ninguno de ellos sobrevivió, no los conocía muy bien pero una punzada de dolor y tristeza me recorre en el pecho, al fin y al cabo eran la familia de Peeta y por lo tanto también mía, de pronto una punzada de dolor en mi sien izquierda, decido sentarme, y repetir las palabras que el doctor Aurelius me dijo que meditara cada que me pasa esto.

"Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 17 años. Mi casa esta en el distrito 12. Ya no existe. Fue bombardeado por el capitolio. Estuve en los Juegos Del Hambre. Escape. El capitolio me odia. A Peeta lo capturaron. Nos casamos porque el capitolio nos obligo. Yo lo amo. Tuvimos un hijo. Lo perdí. Lo creen muerto. Seguramente estará muerto. Probablemente sea mejor que este muerto…"

Esas palabras siempre me devuelven a la realidad, lo cual no me gusta demasiado ya que entre mis pensamientos y la vida real no hay mucha diferencia, de pronto el sonido del intercomunicador de mi oreja derecha hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

-Catnip, ¿quieres que baje contigo?- No respondo, ni tampoco el, así que imagino que tomo mi silencio como un no, lo cual me alegra ya que no quiero que vea como me afecta todo esto y me inyecten morfina para que me lleven al hospital y me den pastillas que me provocan unas alucinaciones las cuales solo me provocan mas pesadillas de las que comúnmente tengo.

Entro a mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores, veo que esta tal y como la deje, o mas bien como mi madre y Prim la dejaron, busco la foto de la boda de mi madre, el libro de plantas de la familia, un lazo para el cabello de Prim, caja que me dio mi madre el día de mi boda en la cual están, el brazalete, mi anillo de compromiso y mi anillo de bodas, y la chamarra de cazador de mi padre, estoy saliendo de mi habitación cuando de pronto por instinto me tapo la nariz gracias a que un olor dulzón y artificial invade mis fosas nasales, me dan ganas de vomitar, voy hacia el origen del olor que es un jarrón que esta sobre una mesa al final del pasillo, ahí esta el origen es una rosa blanca en medio de un ramo de flores secas.

Retrocedo como si la rosa fuera a explotar, bajo las escaleras de 2 en 2, al final de la escalera tropiezo con algo que esta al final de la escalera y ese algo es Buttercup, el horrible gato de Prim, me debato entre si llevármelo o no, el olor me sigue invadiendo las fosas nasales, así que al final decido echarlo a la mochila en la que tengo todas nuestras pertenencias, salgo de la casa y comienzo a hacer señas al aerodeslizador mas cercano, Buttercup rasguña la bolsa tratando de salir pero lo ignoro hasta que ya estoy dentro del aerodeslizador, lo dejo en el primer asiento que hay y yo voy y me siento junto a Gale, el cual no pregunta nada, cosa que agradezco, me quedo viendo atreves de la ventana, el camino no es muy largo así que a los 15 minutos llegamos y me dirijo al compartimiento que comparto con mi madre y Prim.

Cuando le entrego a mi madre la foto de su boda se pone a abrazarla y llorar para después colocarla en la pequeña mesa de centro que hay en la salita, junto con el libro de plantas y la chamarra, Prim se pone a abrazar al pobre Buttercup al cual le coloco el lazo en el cuello al cual no le pareció muy buena la idea pero no deja de ronronear cada que Prim lo abraza, bueno solo para bufarme de vez en cuando, pero eso es una extraña forma de amor-odio mutuo que aún tenemos entre los dos.

Estoy en la sala de comando, supongo que es para que Coin, verifique de que si la visita que hice ayer al distrito 12 no me afecto y ahora sea mas fácil de convencerme en ser el Sinsajo, cosa que no creo que pase hoy.

-Bueno, hoy decidimos reunirlos para que vean una transmisión del capitolio que logramos interceptar gracias al Soldado Beetee, esperemos que digan algo que nos sea de utilidad para atacar al capitolio- dice mientras que se eleva una pantalla en la cual aparece el escudo del capitolio y después un muy alegre Caesar vestido de un color turquesa, mueven la cámara para enfocar a… Peeta.

-¡PEETA¡- esa es la primera palabra que digo desde que llegue.

HOLA ADIVINEN QUIEN COMENZO LA SEGUNDA PARTE, YOOOO, BUENO MEJOR NO, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO Y PARA EVITAR PROBLEMAS DE PUBLICACION NO VOY A TENER UN TIEMPO EXACTO PARA PUBLICAR, ASI QUE PODRIA PUBLICAR 2 CAPITULOS EN UN DIA O TARDAR HASTA 1 SEMANA EN ACTUALIZAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	2. ¡Esta Vivo¡

¡Esta vivo¡

"Se eleva una pantalla en la cual aparece el escudo del capitolio y después un muy alegre Caesar vestido de un color turquesa, mueven la cámara para enfocar a… Peeta.

-¡PEETA¡- esa es la primera palabra que digo desde que llegue."

Se ve mas sano de lo que me esperaba, lo cual me alegra demasiado, ya que eso significa que no lo han torturado, o mejor dicho no ahora.

—Así que... Peeta... bienvenido nuevamente.

Peeta sonríe ligeramente.

—Te apuesto a que ya no pensabas que me volverías a entrevistar-

—Confieso que lo pensé —dice Caesar—. La noche antes del vasallaje...bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te veríamos otra vez?-

—No era parte de mi plan, eso es seguro —dice Peeta con el ceño fruncido, Caesar se inclina hacia él un poco.

—Creo que era claro para todos nosotros cuál era tu plan. Sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss Everdeen y su bebé pudieran sobrevivir.-

—Ese era. Claro y simple. —Los dedos de Peeta trazan la pauta del tapizado en el brazo de la silla—. Pero otras personas también tenían planes.-

Sí, otras personas tenían planes, pienso. ¿Peeta lo averiguó entonces, cómo los rebeldes nos utilizaron como peones? ¿Cómo mi rescate fue arreglado desde el principio? Y, por último, ¿cómo nuestro mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, nos traicionó a ambos por una causa por la cual fingía no tener ningún interés? En el silencio que sigue, advierto las líneas que se han formado entre las cejas de Peeta. Lo averiguó, o alguien se lo ha dicho. Pero el Capitolio no lo ha matado, ni siquiera lo ha castigado aún. En este momento, eso excede mis más grandes esperanzas. Me alimento de su integridad, de la firmeza de su cuerpo y de su mente. Corre a través de mí como la morfina que me dieron en el hospital, Calmando el dolor de las últimas semanas.

-Peeta tengo algo que decirte- el solo se queda viendo esperando.- no es una buena noticia, fuentes cercanas nos han comunicado que Katniss ha perdido el bebé-

Él sé que da mirando incrédulo, como si fuera una broma cruel, pero después de unos segundos se da cuenta de que es verdad, porque su rostro se pone serio y rígido.

Por otro lado yo estoy aquí, tirada enfrente de la pantalla con mi mano en su rostro, con una punzada de dolor y culpa en mi pecho, de pronto siento como algo frio y humano recorre mi mejilla izquierda, de pronto una mano me limpia la lagrima, veo de reojo que es Gale el que me limpio la lagrima, odio que me vean llorar y el lo sabe así que le sonrió ligeramente para después volver a dirigir mi atención a la pantalla.

-Bueno Peeta, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?- ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar eso?

-¿Qué cómo me siento?, bueno deja decirte, mi esposa esta en no sé qué parte de Panem, no sé nada acerca de ella solo que la creen una rebelde y me acabo de enterar que perdió a ¡NUESTRO¡ hijo, así que ¡¿CÒMO QUIERES QUE ESTE?¡. Caesar no dice nada lo cual hace que se tranquilice y le pregunta.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de esa última noche en la arena? —Sugiere Caesar—. Ayúdanos a entender algunas cosas.- Peeta asiente pero se toma su tiempo antes de hablar.

—Esa noche... para hablarte acerca de esa noche... bueno, ante todo, tienes que imaginarte cómo se sintió en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado debajo de un tazón lleno de aire caliente. Y todo a tu alrededor sólo hay selva... verde y viva, y haciendo tic-tac. Ese reloj gigante contando los segundos que te quedan

de vida. Cada hora promete algún nuevo horror. Tienes que imaginarte que en los pasados dos días, dieciséis personas han muerto, algunos de ellos defendiéndote. Por la forma en que avanzan las cosas, las últimas ocho estarán muertas por la mañana. Excepto una. El vencedor. Y tu plan es que no serás tú.-

Mi cuerpo estalla en sudor al recordarlo. Mi mano se desliza por la pantalla y cuelga sin fuerzas a mi costado. Peeta no necesita un pincel para pintar imágenes de los Juegos. Funciona así de bien con las palabras.

—Una vez que estás en la arena, el resto del mundo llega a ser muy lejano — continúa—. Todas las personas y las cosas que amaste o por las que tuviste interés casi dejan de existir. El cielo rosa y los monstruos en la selva y los tributos que quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, en lo único que importa. Tan malo como te hace sentir, tendrás que asesinar, porque en la arena, tú sólo consigues un deseo. Y es muy costoso.-

—Te cuesta la vida —dice Caesar.

—Oh, no. Te cuesta mucho más que la vida. ¿Asesinar a personas inocentes? — dice Peeta—. Te cuesta todo lo que tú eres.-

—Todo lo que eres —repite Caesar calladamente.

Una quietud ha caído en el cuarto, y puedo sentir cómo se esparce a través de Panem. Una nación se inclina más cerca de sus pantallas. Porque nadie jamás ha hablado de lo que es realmente estar en la arena.

Peeta continúa.

—Así que te aferras a tu deseo. Y esa anoche, sí, mi deseo era salvar a Katniss y a mi hijo. Pero aún sin saber acerca de los rebeldes, algo no se sentía bien. Todo era demasiado complicado. Me encontré arrepintiéndome de no haber huido con ella más temprano ese día, como ella lo había sugerido. Pero ya no podíamos

irnos en ese punto.-

Recuerdo cuando le dije eso:

_FLASBACK_

Habíamos terminado de comer después de haber llegado de la cornucopia y decidimos alejarnos un poco del grupo para poder conversar un rato en privado, nos sentamos a unos metros a la orilla del mar viendo al atardecer.

-¿Cómo seguiste?- me pregunto acariciándome el cabello que caía sobre mi espalda ya que cuando había caído al mar en la cornucopia se me deshizo la trenza que traía.

-Mejor- dije con la vista perdida ya que todo el tiempo estuve pensando en que ya teníamos poco tiempo hasta que tuviéramos que deshacer la alianza.

-Te he visto un poco distraída en la últimas horas ¿Qué es en los que piensas, o te tiene tan preocupada?- me debatí entre si decírselo en ese momento o esperar un poco mas, pero creo que ese era el momento perfecto para decírselo, respire profundamente y le dije.

-Creo que tenemos que deshacer la alianza lo antes posible, de preferencia en este momento ya que no nos están vigilando- el se me quedo mirando como si estuviera loca o algo por el estilo, pero el sabe que lo que digo es cierto, porque el plan de Beetee es matar a Enobaria y Brutus, lo cual nos dejaría a nosotros y ellos como últimos participantes y lo que pasaría después, tendríamos que matarlos nosotros mismos.

-Sí, es cierto, pero si salimos corriendo en este instante, saldrán corriendo detrás de nosotros y nos ira peor, así que mejor nos quedamos con ellos y cuando digan que nos separemos para llevar el cable, vamos tu y yo, dejamos el cable y nos vamos en dirección contraria de la playa y ellos- dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de mi rostro, yo solo asentí con la cabeza ya que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería discutir con Peeta.

Nos levantamos y fuimos al lugar donde estaban los demás y Beetee nos explico el plan que tenia para "Matar a los profesionales", lo cual termino siendo un plan de los rebeldes para sacarnos de la arena.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Estoy perdida en mis recuerdos, lo cual es algo que me ocurre últimamente con mucha frecuencia, hasta que la voz de Caesar me hace volver a prestar atención a el y Peeta.

—Estabas muy enredado en el plan de Beetee de electrificar el lago de agua salada —dice Caesar.

—Demasiado entretenido jugando a los aliados con los otros. ¡Jamás debí haber permitido que nos separaran! —Estalla Peeta—. Ahí fue cuando la perdí.-

—Cuando permaneciste en el árbol del rayo, y ella y Johanna Mason tomaron el rollo de alambre abajo hacia el agua —dice Caesar.

—¡Yo no quería hacerlo! —dice Peeta con agitación—. Pero no podía discutir con Beetee sin indicar que estábamos a punto de romper la alianza. Cuando ese alambre fue cortado, todo simplemente enloqueció. Sólo puedo recordar partes de lo que sucedió. Me recuerdo intentando encontrarla. Viendo a Brutus asesinar a Chaff. Matar a Brutus yo mismo. Sé que ella gritaba mi nombre. Entonces, el rayo cayó sobre el árbol, y el campo de fuerza alrededor de la arena... estalló.-

—Katniss lo hizo estallar, Peeta —dice Caesar—. Tú viste las imágenes.-

—Ella no sabía lo que hacía. Ninguno de nosotros podría haber seguido el plan de Beetee. Puedes verla intentando resolver qué hacer con ese alambre —dice Peeta rápidamente.

—Bueno. Sólo se ve sospechoso —dice Caesar—. Como si ella formara parte del plan de los rebeldes todo el tiempo.-

Peeta se pone de pie, inclinándose sobre la cara de Caesar, con sus manos apoyadas en los brazos de la silla de su entrevistador.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y formaba parte de su plan que Johanna casi la matara? ¿Qué esa descarga eléctrica la paralizara? ¿Provocar el bombardeo sobre el Distrito 12? ¿Perder a nuestro hijo? —Ahora está gritando—. ¡Ella no lo sabía, Caesar! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabía nada más que teníamos que luchar por mantenernos vivos el uno al otro!- Caesar coloca una mano en el pecho de Peeta en un gesto que es tanto auto protector como conciliatorio.

—De acuerdo, Peeta, yo te creo.-

—Bien. —Peeta se retira de Caesar, echando las manos hacia atrás, corriéndolas a través de su pelo, desordenando sus cuidadosamente estilizados rizos rubios. Vuelve a sentarse en su silla, alterado.

Caesar espera un momento, estudiando a Peeta.

—¿Qué hay de su mentor, Haymitch Abernathy?-La cara de Peeta se endurece.

—Yo no sé lo que Haymitch sabía.-

—¿Podría haber formado parte de la conspiración? —pregunta Caesar.

—Él nunca lo mencionó —dice Peeta.

Caesar lo presiona. —¿Qué te dice tu corazón?-

—Que no debería haber confiado en él —dice Peeta—. Eso es todo.

Yo no he visto a Haymitch desde que lo ataqué en el aerodeslizador, dejándole largas marcas de uñas a lo largo de su cara. Sé que ha sido duro para él aquí. El Distrito 13 prohíbe estrictamente cualquier producción o consumo de bebidas intoxicantes, e incluso el alcohol que se usa en el hospital es mantenido bajo candado. Finalmente, Haymitch es forzado hacia la sobriedad, sin ningún escondite secreto ni bebidas caseras para aliviar su transición. Lo han aislado hasta que alcance la sobriedad, considerando que no es apto para presentarse públicamente. Debe ser intolerable, pero perdí toda mi simpatía hacia Haymitch cuando me di cuenta de cómo nos había engañado. Espero que esté mirando la transmisión del Capitolio ahora, para que pueda ver que Peeta lo ha rechazado también.

Caesar toca el hombro de Peeta.—Podemos parar ahora si lo deseas-

—¿Hay algo más que discutir? —dice Peeta.

—Iba a preguntarte lo que piensas acerca de la guerra, pero si estás muy

alterado... —empieza Caesar.

—Oh, no estoy demasiado alterado para contestar eso. —Peeta respira hondo y entonces mira directamente hacia la cámara—. Deseo que todos los que estén mirando, tanto los del Capitolio como los del lado rebelde, se detengan por sólo un momento y piensen acerca de lo que esta guerra podría significar. Para todo los seres humanos. Nosotros casi nos extinguimos por luchar unos contra otros antes. Ahora somos aún menos que entonces. Nuestras condiciones son más frágiles. ¿Es esto realmente lo que queremos lograr? ¿Aniquilarnos

completamente? En las esperanzas de... ¿qué? ¿De qué alguna especie decente heredará los restos humeantes de la Tierra?-

—Realmente no... No estoy seguro de que estoy siguiéndote... —dice Caesar.

—No podemos luchar unos contra otros, Caesar —explica Peeta—. No habrá suficiente de nosotros para continuar luego. Si todo el mundo no baja sus armas... y me refiero a muy pronto, todo estará acabado, de todos modos.-

—Así que... ¿estás pidiendo un alto al fuego? —le pregunta Caesar.

—Sí. Convoco a un alto al fuego —dice Peeta cansadamente—. Ahora, ¿por qué no llamas a los guardias para que me lleven de regreso a mi cuarto, así puedo construir otras cien casas de naipes?-

Caesar se gira hacia la cámara.—Bien. Creo que eso es todo. Entonces, regresamos a nuestra programación

regular.-

En la sala de comando todos están haciendo diversas acusaciones a Peeta, como traidor, impostor, entre otros, yo se que el en realidad no piensa eso sino que mas bien lo están obligando, me harto de estar escuchándolos y grito.

-¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR ACUSANDOLO SIN SABER SI LO ESTAN MANPULANDO O NO¡- y salgo corriendo de la sala pero alguien grita.

-¡SOLDADO EVERDEEN, NO PUDE SALIR SIN AUTORIZACION¡- Es Coin la que dice eso, pero la ignoro. -¡ACASO NO ESCUCHO, ES UNA ORDEN¡- eso hace que mi rabia aumente mas.

-¡CALLESE¡- Digo mientras me corro hacia la puerta, donde un hombre me toma del brazo pero por instinto me zafo de su agarre, algo se interpone en su camino así que corro a uno de mis escondites.

Llego al escondite que tengo en el armario de limpieza donde me tiro en el suelo y me hago un ovillo, me pongo a acariciar mi anillo de compromiso ya que, este es el anillo que el escogió, porque el anillo de bodas fue escogido por el mismísimo Snow, así que esto es lo mas cercano de Peeta que puedo traer conmigo a todos lados. Sigo acariciándolo mientras tengo una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro y con solo una cosa en mente.

"¡ESTA VIVO¡"

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, COMO HABIA DICHO ANTERIORMENTE, ACTUALIZARE CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA, YO TENIA PENSADO ACTUALIZAR EL MIERCOLES PERO A MI COMPUTADORA LE ENTRO UN VIRUS ASI QUE SE ME BORRARON TODOS LOS DATOS QUE TENIA EN LOS CUALES ESTABAN LOS PROXIMOS 5 CAPITULOS, ASI QUE TYENDRE QUE ACORDARME Y ESCRIBIRLOS NUEVAMENTE ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN SI TARDO UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO CREO QUE SEA MUCHO TIEMPO DE 2-5 DIAS EN VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y FAVORITOS, SON LO QUE ME SIGUE MOTIVANDO A ESCRIBIR.

CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, ESTOY EN SOCK POR LA MUERTE DE PHILIP SEYMOUR HOFFMAN, PARA MI EL ERA EL PLUTARCH PERFECTO, YO SE QUE MUCHOS PIENSAN QUE ¿QUÉ PASARA CON LA GRABACION DE SINSAJO?, U OTROS, ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A SOLO PENSAR EN ESO? PREOCUPENSE MEJOR POR COMO LO TOMARAN SUS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS, CADA QUIEN ES LIBRE DE PENSAR LO QUE QUIERAN, SI LES SOY SINCERA A MI NO ME AFECTA LO QUE OTROS PIENSEN, YO ME PREOCUPE POR LAS DOS COSAS.

ASI QUE D.E.P .III.

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	3. Acepto, seré el Sinsajo

**_Acepto, seré el Sinsajo._**

**Este capítulo** **va dedicado a Isabella Solorzano, AdriLopez, OrionMellark, ellas fueron las únicas que comentaron y me encantaron sus comentarios, porque me decían que les pareció y que les gustaría que agregara a la historia y prometo tratar de agregarlo. Para ya no perder más tiempo nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Estoy en la cama de la habitación que comparto con Prim y mi madre, llevo varias horas tratando de dormir, pero la idea de que Peeta está en el capitolio y puedan estar torturándolo en este preciso momento incluida con mi decisión de ser el Sinsajo en mi cabeza, no son de mucha ayuda que digamos para lograr dormir, me levanto, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a mi madre o a Prim ya que las dos son de sueño muy ligero, llego al pequeño peinador que hay a un lado de la puerta y abro el cajón donde tengo guardadas las pocas pertenencias que logre traer conmigo al distrito, mis anillos, la pulsera que me dio mi madre, el collar que me dio Peeta en la arena donde dentro tiene una foto de Prim, mi madre y una foto de el y yo el día de nuestra boda, junto con la perla que me dio unas horas antes de efectuar el plan de Beetee.

_FLASHBACK_

Acabábamos, de regresar de la cornucopia, Finnick pesco suficiente comida para todos nosotros, especialmente ostras, nos pusimos a partirlas hasta que Peeta encontró algo diferente dentro de una de ellas, una perla.

-Mira- levanto la pequeña perla que estaba dentro de la ostra- Ya sabes, si se ejerce la presión suficiente sobre el carbón, se convierte en una perla- le dijo muy serio a Finnick.

-Eso no es verdad- respondió Finnick con aire desdeñoso, pero yo me partí de la risa ya que Effie siempre nos presentó como, trozos de carbón que se convertían en perlas gracias al peso de nuestra existencia; la belleza que surgía del dolor.

Peeta limpio la perla para después dármela.

-Para ti-

Yo la tome y la coloque en la palma de mi mano y examine su suave superficie, claro que la conservaría, para poder tenerlo cerca si algo llegara a pasarme y eso sería lo último que vería.

-Gracias-

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Involuntariamente mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cosa que me ocurre muy seguido últimamente, me llevo la perla a mis labios y me recorre una sensación como si Peeta me estuviera dando un beso en este preciso momento, siento que alguien me está observando, levanto la vista y veo que es Buttercup, mantenemos la mirada fija el uno al otro, él es el que rompe nuestro contacto visual ya que salta de los brazos de Prim para dirigirse debajo de la mía.

-Katniss ¿no puedes dormir?- Dice mi patito mientras apoya su cabeza en su mano.

-No, pero mejor duerme tú ya que si puedes lograrlo- Ella hace caso omiso a lo que le digo y se levanta con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a nuestra madre, se coloca a un la do mío y mira la perla que aprieto en mi mano como si la vida me fuera e ello.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?- no respondo solo bajo mi mirada a mi mano en la cual está la perla- ¿Es Peeta, verdad?-

-sí, una parte sí, pero también es que pasara si acepto ser el Sinsajo-

-¿Sabes? mientras seas el Sinsajo no van a dejar que nada malo te pase-

Nunca había pensado en eso, todos los rebeldes van a evitar que algo malo me pase, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa lo que realmente es Coin, no confió mucho den ella ya que siempre cuando estoy con ella en la misma habitación se muestra fría e indiferente, yo se que ella quería que rescataran a Peeta, ya que una vez la escuche decirlo.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, yo no llegue sola a conclusión, Prim se dio cuenta incluso antes que yo, ya no es la niña pequeña que se asustaba por todo, creo que por todo lo que hemos pasado la ha hecho madurar demasiado rápido, pero yo siempre la veré como mi hermanita pequeña que protegeré aunque me cueste la vida en el intento.

_FLASHBACK_

Estábamos reunidos en la playa cuando de pronto un grito nos interrumpió, ese ruido me desgarro por dentro porque ese grito solo puede ser de una persona.

-¡Prim¡- corrí hasta el centro de la jungla tratando de encontrar el origen de los gritos o mejor dicho el lugar de donde estaban torturando a mi pequeño patito. Llegue al lugar exacto de los gritos pero no encontré nada, voltee a todos lados y visualice en la copa de un árbol un charlajo que reproducía el grito de Prim.

Lo que paso después no lo recuerdo muy bien y no tengo mucho interés en recordarlo, solo sé que fue la hora mas dolorosa de toda mi vida.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El sueño vence a Prim la cual se queda dormida recargada en mi hombro, sonrió porque así parece la niña asustadiza de antes de que pasara todo esto. La tomo entre mis brazos ya que no pesa mucho y la recuesto a un lado de mi madre, Buttercup en sus piernas y yo me recuesto en mi cama pensando en que pediré a cambio de ser el Sinsajo.

Tocan la puerta, llevo levantada como 1 hora, mi madre y Prim ya se habían ido a desayunar cuando me desperté, yo no tengo hambre así que no asistí al comedor para ir a desayunar. Abro la puerta y veo que es Boggs, según tengo entendido él es "la mano derecha" de Coin.

-Soldado Everdeen debe reportarse en la sala de comando en este preciso momento- odio que me den órdenes ya que nunca he sido muy buena acatando órdenes, asiento con la cabeza mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí y lo sigo.

En la sala de comando están todos reunidos menos Haymitch, imagino que ha de seguir fatal gracias a que no ha probado ni una gota de alcohol en toda nuestra estadía en este distrito.

Me siento en la mesa que está en el centro de la sala y espero a que Coin aparezca lo cual es pronto ya que apenas me acomodo en la silla aparece de una puerta que está justo enfrente donde estoy.

-Veo que si decidió venir por su propia voluntad- dice mientras se sienta enfrente de mí, veo que en su voz hay un tono de amargura.

-Sí, bueno no específicamente con voluntad, sino más bien por deber- respondo con el mismo tono de voz que ella aplico conmigo.

-Entonces supongo que ya sabe que es lo que quiero saber- veo que se forma una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, ya tome una decisión, Seré el Sinsajo-

-Eso es estupendo, así podremos comenzar con la propaganda rebelde lo más pronto posible- dice parándose de su silla.

-Pero tengo ciertas condiciones- veo como su rostro se ensombrece, lo cual me causa alegría.

-¿Cuáles condiciones?- dice apoyándose con los codos en la mesa y colocando su barbilla sobre sus manos.

Saco una bola de papel donde hice una lista de las condiciones que pensé anoche y esta mañana.

-Quiero que mi hermana pueda conservar a su gato-

-No aceptaremos a mascotas inútiles en el distrito-

-El puede salir y alimentarse solo, incluso traer presas para la comida-

-Bueno, podrá quedarse, a ustedes las cambiaremos de habitación a una que tenga una ventana para que pueda entrar y salir en un horario de 7:00 am a 6:00 pm, si llega después dormirá afuera- eso es mejor que nada, pienso.

-Quiero que Gale me apoye en lo que sea que tenga que hacer como Sinsajo- no dice nada así que decido seguir –también salir a cazar con el de vez en cuando-

-Saldrán 3 horas cada 2 días y lo que cacen, lo entregaran en la cocina- eso es más de lo que esperaba, creo que las cosas están mejorando.

-Se les concederá la inmunidad a todos los capturados por el capitolio, Peeta, Johanna, Annie y Enobaria- Veo como Finnick, se ve muy devastado pero se alegra de esto ya que no quiere que le hagan nada malo a Annie.

-se les juzgara como a todos los involucrados con el capitolio- dice como si fuera algo obvio.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, SE LES CONCEDERA LA INMUNIDAD, ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE QUE LOS HAYAN ABANDONADO EN LA ARENA Y ESTEN SIENDO TORTURADOS Y MANIPULADOS POR EL CAPITOLIO¡- grito levantándome y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

-¡PERO SÍ SON RESPONSABLES DE SUS PALABRAS Y ACCIONES¡- Grita repitiendo la misma acción que hice yo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO SON¡- Me acerco mas a su rostro- y si no se les concede la inmunidad no seré el Sinsajo- digo en un susurro.

-Entonces se les concederá la inmunidad, ¿alguna otra condición?- dice sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

-Sí, esto será anunciado hoy mismo frente a todo el distrito para que sean testigos y no pueda romper el trato- digo mientras me alejo un poco de la silla para poder salir.

-Por supuesto, será anunciado en la hora de reflexión- sonrió satisfecha y doy media vuelta para salir, cuando estoy a medio camino recuerdo una última condición.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, YO MATO A SNOW- en su rostro se forma una sonrisa y dice.

-Cuando llegue el momento decidiremos quien lo hará-

Estamos reunido todo el distrito en una especie de sala de conferencias, estoy a punto de subir a la tarima cuando siento que alguien me toma de la muñeca, volteo y veo que es Finnick.

-Katniss, gracias por hacer que le concedieran la inmunidad a Annie, no sabes los mucho que te agradezco por que hayas pedido eso- dice mientras me da un abrazo.

-No hay de que, no me gusta que otros sufran a causa de mis acciones y hacer que le otorgaran la inmunidad es lo menos que podía hacer-

Subo a la tarima y me coloco detrás a la derecha de la presidenta Coin.

-Los reuní para comunicarles que Katniss Everdeen ha aceptado ser el Sinsajo, el cual representa la rebelión que se esta presentando en todos los distritos de Panem, ella puso unas condiciones las cueles son confidenciales, excepto una la cual se espera que sean testigos para después de la rebelión, la cual es que se les otorgara a todos los vencedores capturados por el capitolio una inmunidad contra cualquier acusación que se les haga, a cambio Katniss se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a ser el Sinsajo- eso quiere decir que si no cumplo como en Sinsajo estaremos todos muertos, Yo nunca dije eso así que decido confirmar a todos que eso es mentira.

-¡YO NUNCA DIJE QUE ME DEDICARIA EN CUERPO Y ALMA A SER EL SINSAJO, ESO LO INVENTO LA PRESIDENTA COIN, YO SERE EL SINSAJO HASTA EL PUNTO DONDE NO PUEDA SOPORTARLO MAS, ESPERO PODER SOPORTARLO TODO LO QUE DURE LA REBELIÓN¡-

-Déjenla debe estar delirando, ya saben esta "mentalmente desorientada", lo que dije fue lo que ella prometió hacer como el Sinsajo- estoy a punto de lanzarme sobre ella cuando siento que me inyectan algo en el brazo.

Después todo se vuelve oscuro. 

* * *

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, HOY PUDE ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN YA QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR O TUVO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS QUE DIGAMOS, COMENTEN QUE LES GUSTO O NO, PARA ASI PODER ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS A SU GUSTO.**

**ME SIGEN EN TWITTER? Lucia_Everdeen, SI QUIEREN FOLLOW BACK, MENDENME UN MENSAJE.**

**BESOS ATTE: LUCIA EVERDEEN.**


	4. Grabaciones y entrevistas

Grabaciones y entrevistas.

Despierto en el hospital, trato de recordar que paso ayer o que hice para terminar aquí, trato pero todo me da vueltas hasta que por fin, lo recuerdo. Maldita Coin cada vez la odio más pero sé que no puedo hacerle nada porque después me acusaran de traición pero uno de estos días va a colmar mi paciencia y va a conocer a la verdadera Katniss Everdeen.

Hoy tengo que volver al distrito 12 donde van a tomar varias escenas para no sé qué motivo en especial pero yo solo tengo que ir para que me tomen varias recorriendo el distrito.

La grabaciones en el distrito están siendo grabadas a la perfección según he escuchado, han sido varias de las ruinas del distrito, y varias mías frente a las ruinas de plaza y otras frente a las ruinas de lo que antes era la panadería de la familia de Peeta.

Ahora estamos sentados almorzando en el bosque para después retirarnos al distrito, me siento junto a Pólux, el cual es un avox pero fue rescatado del capitolio y ahora es uno de los que maneja las cámaras, de pronto siento que me tocan el hombro y veo que es el y me señala algo que escribió en el piso "¿cantas?".

Me pongo de pie, vuelvo a los árboles y apoyo la mano en el rugoso tronco del arce en el que están los pájaros. No he cantado El árbol del ahorcado en voz alta desde hace diez años porque está prohibido, pero recuerdo todas las palabras. Empiezo en voz baja, dulce, como hacía mi padre.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol en el que colgaron

a un hombre por matar a tres?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Los Sinsajos empiezan a cambiar sus canciones al darse cuenta de mi nuevo ofrecimiento.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde el hombre muerto

pidió a su amor huir con él?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Ya he captado la atención de los pájaros. Sólo tardarán otra estrofa en entender la melodía, ya que es sencilla y se repite cuatro veces sin mucha variación.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde te pedí huir

y en libertad juntos correr?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Los árboles callan, sólo se oye el susurro de las hojas con la brisa, pero nada de pájaros, ni sinsajos ni otros. Peeta tiene razón: guardan silencio cuando canto, igual que hacían con mi padre.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol con un collar de cuerda

para conmigo pender?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Los pájaros esperan a que siga, pero ya está, última estrofa. Escucho que gritan corte, ya no me importa que me escuchen cantar ya que lo he hecho frente a toda Panem.

Tocan la puerta la cual es abierta después por Plutarch el cual es seguido por Cressida y mi equipo de preparación, lo cual me alegra demasiado porque ya los daba por muertos, yo sé que eso es perder la esperanza pero sinceramente ya no me queda mucho en que creer.

-¡KATNISS¡- chillan los tres mientras se me avientan para darme un abrazo el cual yo les correspondo de la misma manera.

-Hola a mi también me alegra verlos- digo mientras deshago el abrazo.

-Bueno lamento interrumpir este momento, pero recuerden que tienen que preparar a Katniss para que esté lista en menos de una hora- dice Cressida a la cual yo veo con cara dudosa ya que no sé qué tiene pensado hacer pero imagino que tiene que ser algo relacionado con el Sinsajo.

-Ten esto es algo que te dejo Cinna- dice Plutarch mientras me tiende una especie de libreta, la tomo y la abro, veo que son varios bosquejos, de una especie de armadura pero no entiendo lo que significa hasta que llego a la penúltima página.

Ahí estoy yo con esa misma armadura puesta, con un arco en mano y el capitolio en cenizas en la parte de atrás. Doy vuelta a la página y veo un dibujo de mi broche de Sinsajo y abajo viene escrito.

"_Recuerda chica en llamas, sigo apostando por ti"_

_Cinna._

Siento como lagrimas silenciosas caen por mis lágrimas, en este momento no me importa que me vean llorar ya que no vale la pena llorar y tratar de esconderme porque con eso no logro parecer más fuerte sino por el contrario me veo más débil.

-¿Cómo sabía que iba a aceptar?-

-No lo sabía, pero esperaba que aceptaras así que dejó el traje ya echo para que solo llegaras y aceptaras para poder comenzar con la rebelión- dice Plutarch.

-Ahora déjenme preguntar ¿Para qué es lo que me tienen que preparar?-

-Para comenzar a grabar las Propos, de ti alentando a los distritos para que todos se rebelen contra el capitolio, así que te espero en la sala de comando en 1 hora- y salen él y Cressida de la habitación dejándome sola con mi equipo.

-Bueno hay que comenzar- dice Flavius.

Nadie dice nada en lo que eme están preparando cosa que se me hace extraña ya que ellos nunca fueron de los que guardan silencio, algo malo les han de haber hecho y siento una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho ya que si en realidad les hicieron algo seria solo por haberme conocido.

Llego a la sala de comando la cual está condicionada como una especie de estudio de grabación ambientado en un lugar que acababa de ser bombardeado, así debe de haber estado el distrito 12 después del bombardeo, decido mejor no pensar en eso y me acerco a donde están Plutarch y Cressida, para que me digan que voy a hacer.

-¡oh¡, ya llegaste y debo decir que tu equipo hizo muy buen trabajo con tu presentación- dice Plutarch, y es cierto ya que me maquillaron poco e hicieron parecer que acababa de estar en combate.

-Katniss, necesito que te coloques aquí, ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Beetee con el arco para Katniss?- dice Cressida dando órdenes a cualquiera que se le atraviese en su camino.

Me coloco en el centro de la ambientación, y veo como se acerca Beetee en una silla de ruedas, imagino que no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo o algo por el estilo.

-Ten aquí está tu arco- dice tendiéndome una caja larga, la cual abro y dentro esta un arco sencillo como el que tenía en casa el cual ahora está guardado en el centro de armería.

-Gracias es precioso- y en ese momento el arco hace una especie de zumbido, me quedo viendo asombrada e imagino que puse una mueca ridícula porque escucho como Beetee suelta una carcajada.

-jajaja, Katniss el arco está diseñado para activarse y desactivarse con tu voz-

-¡oh¡, ya entiendo-

-veo que ya tienes tu arco Katniss así que vamos a comenzar con la grabación-

—¡Pueblo de Panem, luchamos, nos atrevemos, terminamos nuestra hambre de justicia!-

-¡CORTEN¡- escucho que grita Cressida.

Esta es ya la octava vez que lo digo y ninguna ha sido convincente, estoy a punto de darme por vencida cuando escucho una voz demasiado familiar.

—Y así, amigos míos, es cómo muera una revolución- Haymitch, estoy en shock, la ultima vez que hable con el fue cuando clave mis uñas en su rostro y paso el accidente.

Estoy a punto de gritarle cuando las pantallas del centro se encienden, El Capitolio está presentando un segmento especial y algo al respecto me parece familiar. Sí, es Caesar Flickerman. Y puedo suponer quién será el invitado. La transformación física de Peeta me da una sacudida. El saludable chico de ojos claros que vi hace unos pocos días ha perdido al menos quince libras y ha desarrollado un nervioso temblor en sus manos. Ellos aún lo tienen arreglado, pero debajo de la pintura que no cubre las bolsas bajo sus ojos, y la fina ropa que no disimula el dolor que siente cuando se mueve, es una persona gravemente dañada.

Mi mente se tambalea, tratando de encontrarle sentido a esto. ¡Acabo de verlo! Cuatro, no, cinco días, creo que fue hace cinco días. ¿Cómo se ha deteriorado tan rápidamente? ¿Qué podrían haberle hecho en tan corto tiempo? Entonces, me golpea. Repito en mi mente tanto como puedo su primera entrevista con Caesar, buscando algo que la coloque en el momento actual. No hay nada. Ellos pudieron haber grabado esa entrevista uno dos días después de que yo hice volar la arena, entonces hicieron lo que ellos quisieron hacerle desde entonces.

—Oh,‖Peeta…‖—susurro.

Caesar y Peeta tienen un par de vacíos intercambios antes de que Caesar le pregunte sobre los rumores de que estoy grabando propos para los distritos.

—Están usándola, obviamente —dice Peeta—. Para avivar a los rebeldes. Dudo que ella realmente sepa siquiera qué está sucediendo en la guerra. Lo que está en juego.-

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirle? —pregunta Caesar.

—Lo hay —dice Peeta. Mira directamente hacia la cámara, justo a mis ojos—. No seas tonta, Katniss. Piensa por ti misma. Te han convertido en un arma que podría contribuir en la destrucción de la humanidad. Si has adquirido alguna influencia real, úsala para ponerle freno a esto. Úsala para detener la guerra antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pregúntate a ti misma, ¿realmente confías en las personas con las que estás trabajando? ¿Realmente sabes lo que está sucediendo?‖Y‖ si ‖no ‖es así…‖averígualo.-

La pantalla se pone negra. El sello de Panem. El show ha terminado. Pero no es cierto porque de pronto aparece de nuevo El sello del Capitolio, subrayado por el himno. Entonces, me quedo mirando a los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Snow mientras él saluda a la nación. Parece atrincherado detrás de su podio, pero la rosa blanca en la solapa está a la vista. La cámara se aleja para incluir a Peeta, a un lado frente a un mapa proyectado de Panem. Está sentado en una silla elevada, con sus zapatos apoyados en un peldaño de metal. El pie de su pierna ortopédica golpea a un ritmo irregularmente extraño. Gotas de sudor corren a través de la capa de maquillaje sobre el labio superior y la frente. Pero es la mirada de sus ojos, enfado aún fuera de foco, lo que más me asusta.

—Está peor —susurro, eso quiere decir que la otra grabación ya tenía tiempo y la de ahora está siendo transmitida en directo.

Peeta comienza a hablar en un tono de frustración acerca de la necesidad del alto al fuego. Destaca el daño causado a la infraestructura clave en varios distritos, y mientras habla, partes del mapa brillan, mostrando imágenes de la destrucción. Una presa rota en el 7. Un tren descarrilando con una piscina de residuos tóxicos derramándose sobre los depósitos de los coches. Un granero derrumbado después de un incendio. Todos estos atribuidos a la acción de los rebeldes.

Luego Snow toma la palabra diciendo que claramente los rebeldes están intentando trastocar la difusión de información que ellos encuentran incriminatorias, pero que tanto la verdad como la justicia reinarán. Él le pregunta a Peeta ,si tiene alguna despedida para Katniss Everdeen.

Al mencionar mi nombre, la cara de Peeta se contorsiona por el esfuerzo, cosa que me parece extraña.

—Katniss... ¿cómo crees que terminará esto? ¿Qué quedará?- Él inhala fuertemente, como si luchara por el aire; sus ojos parecen locos— Nadie está a salvo. Ni en el Capitolio. Ni en los distritos. —

—Apaguen la cámara —ordena Snow—. ¡Finalicen esto! —Beetee lleva todo al caos por el parpadeo de una foto mía de pie en el distrito, imágenes que nunca supe que me habían tomado, imagino que fue cuando fui por mis cosas, a intervalos de tres segundos. Pero entre las imágenes, estamos al tanto de la acción que se vive realmente en el set. Peeta intenta seguir hablando. La cámara es derribada para registrar el suelo de baldosas blancas. La pelea de botas. El impacto del golpe que es inseparable del grito de dolor de Peeta.

Y su sangre mientras se esparce por las baldosas. Al final todo es cortado con la aparición del sello del capitolio.

Estoy en shock, no puedo dejar de pensar en los gritos de dolor de Peeta, seguido de su apariencia. No he movido un solo musculo hasta que escucho que chasparrean bajo ligeramente la vista para quedar a la altura de todos los presentes en la sala, tengo unas insoportables ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando siento que me toman de los brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería, si no van a querer inyectarte morfina y quedaras inconsciente todo lo que resta del día entendido- es Haymitch el que me tomo por los brazos, es cierto lo que dice Peeta los dos tenemos el carácter y no necesitamos decir que es lo que pensamos para decirlo. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza- ¡OK YA VIERON LO QUE SONW LE ESTA HACIENDO AL CHICO, ASI QUE ENTRE MAS RAPIDO SE GRABEN ESTAS MALDITAS PROPOS MEJOR PARA EL SINSAJO, EL CHICO, LOS REBELDES Y TODA PANEM¡- Todos salen de su estado de shock, y corren a tomar sus puestos, me coloco en el lugar que ya me había dicho Cressida.

-En 3…2…1- Cressida hace una seña para indicar que están grabando.

Tomo aire para dejar escapar las palabras que estado conteniendo todo este tiempo.

-Pueblo de Panem, soy yo Katniss Everdeen, mejor conocida por ustedes como el Sinsajo, les hablo para comunicarles que hay que rebelarnos contra el capitolio, y con el capitolio me refiero al gobierno y con eso al Presidente Snow, todos estamos en la misma situación, todos hemos perdido algo por su culpa, hogar, comida, trabajo, amigos y Familia- esa última palabra la digo con la voz cortada en forma de susurro- yo sé que tienen miedo de las consecuencias, pero piensen en esto somos mayoría, 12 distritos que queremos acabar con este gobierno de mierda y que mejor manera de logarlo que una rebelión. Así que presidente Snow si quiere acabar con todos los distritos como lo hizo con los distritos 13, 12 y 8 ¡HAGALO¡, pero antes quiero decirle algo. ¡SI NOSOTROS ARDEMOS, TU ARDERAS CON NOSOTROS¡- Grito al final levantando mi arco sobre mi cabeza.

Un silencio sepulcral reina por la sala, imagino que es porque hice algo mal y hay que volver a grabar. De pronto escucho unos aplausos.

-¡EXCELENTE, ERSA ES LA KATNISS QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS¡- Gritan Haymitch y Finnick al mismo tiempo que aplauden, los cuales son seguidos por los demás.

-Gracias y ¿Cuándo va a ser transmitido?- Plutarch está a punto de contestarme pero es interrumpido.

-mañana por la mañana, ¿algún inconveniente soldado Everdeen?- y hay esta la presidenta Coin, ya se había tardado en aparecer y yo que creía que este día no podía empeorar.

-No al contrario- sonrió ya que este es el momento justo, para decirle lo que he estado rondando por mi cabeza desde la aparición de Peeta en las pantallas. – esto servirá de distracción, para poder rescatar a Peeta y a los otros vencedores secuestrados en el capitolio- veo como su expresión se endurece.

-Soldado Everdeen, ¿está pensado en los riesgos que tiene eso?-

-sí, pero hay más si no los rescatamos- me reta con la mirada, tratando de intimidarme pero no lo va a lograr.

-Esa es muy buena idea y así podríamos saber más de los planes del capitolio- dice Plutarch, Coin medita unos segundos y después responde.

-Está bien- dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio- usted y los soldados, Hawthorne, Oddair y Abernathy, serán acompañados por un pelotón elegido por mí, mañana a las 5 de la mañana al capitolio para que lleguen cuando sea transmitida la propo lo cual será a las 6:30m, puede retirarse y le recomiendo que descanse, mañana será un día agitado-

Salgo corriendo como niña pequeña a mi habitación, me cambio y me acuesto, esperando dormir bien para mañana por fin ver a Peeta.

* * *

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y POR PATICION DE VAROS DE USTEDES EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL RESCATE DE PEETA ¿QUE OPINAN QUE PASARA?, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIA EVERDEEN


	5. Rescate del capitolio

Rescate del capitolio.

Despierto por el insistente golpeteo contra la puerta de la habitación, me coloco un almohada sobre la cabeza tratando de que el sonido desaparezca, pero al contrario sigue más fuerte e insistente, me levanto de la cama ya que esa es la única forma de que dejen de golpearla.

-¿Quién eres? ¿y quién te crees para estar golpeando mi puerta de esa manera?- Finnick me mira fingiendo estar indignado, pero después una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-¿Lista?- lo miro confundida, pero después recuerdo que hoy vamos a ir a rescatar a Annie, Peeta y los otros vencedores capturados por el capitolio.

Lo tomo del brazo y comienzo a tirar del mismo para después estar corriendo como dos niños pequeños a los cuales están a punto de darles un regalo. Llegamos a una especie de pista de aterrizaje subterránea, aquí están Haymitch, Gale, el cual mira nuestras manos que siguen tomadas, (no sé porque ninguno de los dos hemos soltado la mano del otro), y frunce el ceño, junto a él esta Boggs, otras cinco personas a las cuales no reconozco y la presidenta Coin.

-Soldado Everdeen, este es su pelotón y debo decirle algo, estos son de mis mejores soldados y si llega a pasarles algo a ellos o algunos de ustedes, usted será la responsable ya que la idea de ir a rescatar a los vencedores capturados por el capitolio fue suya- me dedica una pequeña sonrisa de lado, creo que espera que algo nos pase a alguno o a todos de nosotros y al final yo termine devastada por la culpa o algo parecido.

-Claro, tratare de que nada le pase a alguno de nosotros- veo que su sonrisa se borra, supongo que esperaba que yo negara todo y así cancelar la operación de rescate pero no será así, no mientras siga con vida y la poca cordura que me queda- ¿Cuánto falta para partir?-

-ya es hora de irse para que cuando este como a 15 Km del capitolio se transmita la propo, se espera que regresen al atardecer o a más tardar mañana por la mañana, si no es así ya veremos que vamos a hacer, pero por eso no se preocupe- toma una especie de pantalla portátil (creo que se llaman tabletas), pulsa unos cuentos botone y después llega un aerodeslizador justo enfrente de nosotros.

Nos subimos, antes de que despegue el aerodeslizador todos tomamos un lugar, nadie dice nada, supongo que a todos les causa el mismo sentimiento que a mí, miedo, por volver al lugar de origen de nuestras pesadillas (me refiero a Finnick y Haymitch), sed de venganza, por todo lo que nos han causado Snow y el capitolio, ansias, por saber que esta ocurriendo en ese lugar y finalmente nervios, por saber si vamos a volver todos, algunos cuantos o ninguno de nosotros, para dejar de pensar en eso me quedo viendo por la ventana.

POV PEETA.

Otra vez estoy encerrado en mi habitación-celda, después de la entrevista de ayer, donde trate de advertir a Katniss de lo que está planeado el capitolio, fui golpeado hasta casi perder la conciencia y me trajeron a rastras hasta aquí.

Desde entonces estoy aquí encerrado, ni siquiera me han traído de comer pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa es que le está pasando a Katniss, mi amada, mi amor platónico, mi esposa.

Katniss, trato de recordar nuestros últimos momentos juntos pero no lo logro, de hecho ni siquiera logro recordar cómo es ella físicamente, solo sé que es castaña y tiene los ojos grises más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida. Cada vez que trato de recordar pasa todo lo contrario, me olvido cada vez más de ella, me siento en la punta de la cama coloco mi cabeza entre mis manos apretándola mientras trato de acordarme de ella, pero es en vano. Después entran un par de doctores los cuales vienen cada 2 días a "visitarme", gracias a ellos he estado perdiendo los recuerdos de Katniss, cuando me sacaron de la arena me quitaron todas mis pertenencias, las cuales no tenían mucha importancia, solo una cosa, mi anillo de matrimonio, ese era la única pertenecía que tenía la cual me recordaba a Katniss.

Me inyectan una especie de líquido entre amarillo y verde, esto es lo que hace que pierda la memoria, al principio me resistía, lo cual servía para que llegaran un par de agentes de la paz y me golpearan hasta perder la conciencia, ahora ya no me resisto porque cada vez los golpes eran más fuertes y el líquido era más, así que prefiero que me sigan inyectando esto y tardar más en perder los recuerdos de mi querida esposa. Siempre después que me inyectan quedo como atontado, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que sucede a mi alrededor, para después de 2 horas caer inconsciente y recordar menos de ella.

De pronto se enciende el televisor de la habitación y ahí esta ella en un lugar afectado por la guerra, al parecer es el distrito 8 pero hay que ver detenidamente para darse cuenta que ella en realidad no está ahí sino más bien su imagen fue insertada a la grabación.

"_-Pueblo de Panem, soy yo Katniss Everdeen, mejor conocida por ustedes como el Sinsajo, les hablo para comunicarles que hay que rebelarnos contra el capitolio, y con el capitolio me refiero al gobierno y con eso al Presidente Snow, todos estamos en la misma situación, todos hemos perdido algo por su culpa, hogar, comida, trabajo, amigos y Familia- _esa última palabra la dice con la voz cortada en forma de susurro_- yo sé que tienen miedo de las consecuencias, pero piensen en esto somos mayoría, 12 distritos que queremos acabar con este gobierno de mierda y que mejor manera de logarlo que una rebelión. Así que presidente Snow si quiere acabar con todos los distritos como lo hizo con los distritos 13, 12 y 8 ¡HAGALO¡, pero antes quiero decirle algo.- _de pronto la pantalla se vuelve negra y aparece en letras blancas y en mayúsculas, con su grito en el fondo-_ ¡SI NOSOTROS ARDEMOS, TU ARDERAS CON NOSOTROS¡- _al final sale ella levantando su arco sobre la cabeza.

De pronto se escucha una especie de alarma y la puerta se abre golpe y detrás de la misma esta un agente de la paz.

-¡VIENEN A RESCATARLOS, INYÉCTENLE EL DOBLE DE LA SUSTANCIA Y SALGAN PROTEGER EL CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO¡- Los doctores, solo asienten con la cabeza y me hacen lo que acaba de decir el hombre hace unos segundos, salen por la puerta y es lo único que veo antes de caer inconsciente sobre la cama.

FIN DEL POV PEETA.

Aterrizamos a unos kilómetros del capitolio para pasar desapercibidos, el trayecto desde aquí hasta el centro de entrenamiento, según nos informaron ahí es donde los tienen secuestrados, por suerte no es demasiado largo.

Llegamos y somos emboscados por un grupo de agentes de la paz, por suerte nadie sale herido, nos adentramos al centro de entrenamiento, nos encontramos con otros 2 agentes de la paz los cuales detengo disparándoles una flecha en cada pierna respectivamente, voy atrás del grupo pro si no llegasen a atacar por la espalda, Gale y Haymitch en frente, Finnick y Boggs de cada lado y los otros del equipo en medio por si acaso.

-¡NO ME HAGA NADA POR FAVOR, AYUDA¡- es un grito de mujer, al parecer nadie ha escuchado, así que discretamente doy vuelta por el pasillo de donde provienen los gritos, apenas doy vuelta y salgo corriendo, no me encuentro a ningún agente de la paz en el camino, llego a la habitación , apenas abro la puerta y lo que veo hace que me hierva la sangre.

Annie y Johanna están desnudas y hay 2 agentes que están tratando de abusar de ellas, el agente que está encima de Johanna le da un golpe en la sien, lo cual la deja inconsciente, aprovecho que esta distraído para devolverle el golpe con la punta del arco, el también cae inconsciente, el otro agente no se da cuenta, tomó a Johanna y la coloco a un lado de la pared.

-¡NO YA DEJAME¡- volteo y veo que el hombre ya está a punto de entrar en Annie.

-¡SUELTALA¡- Le apunto con mi arco, el hombre voltea y empuja a Annie, ella corre a colocarse junto a Johanna.

-Annie cúbranse por favor- por suerte enseguida de ellas hay unas sábanas, las cuales utilizan para cubrirse.

El hombre se aproxima a mí, aprovecha que estoy distraída y me arrebata el arco de la mano.

-Siempre quise hacerte esto, Sinsajo-me empuja contra la pared y presiona sus labios contra los míos, coloca sus rodillas contra las mías y me toma las muñecas con sus manos, me remuevo y logro que me suelte –Te arrepentirás de esto Puta- él me tira contra el piso y me da en la sien con la culata de su pistola.

POV FINNICK.

Encontramos a Peeta esta inconsciente en su habitación entre Haymitch y Boggs lo cargan para poder sacarlo de aquí, se me hace raro no haber escuchado a Katniss en todo este rato, la busco con la mirada y no la encuentro.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Katniss?- todos la buscan por la habitación y el pasillo, no la encontramos por ninguna parte.

-Mierda- masculla Gale –Hay que ir a buscarla- dice tomando su arco y su pistola.

-Mas le vale que no haya hecho una estupidez, Gale, Finnick, búsquenla mientras nosotros llevamos al chico al aerodeslizador, si la encuentran, busquen a los otros nos vemos en 30 minutos- dice Haymitch mientras carga y saca a Peeta de la habitación.

-Yo voy por acá y tu por allá- Gale solo asiente mientras sale corriendo a la dirección que le dije.

Voy como loco buscando a Katniss hasta que escucho un grito que nunca podría confundir.

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR¡- Annie.

FIN POV FINNICK.

POV JOHANNA.

Despierto gracias al grito de Annie, la abrazo y trato de consolarla, me duele mucho la cabeza, levanto la vista y veo como aquel hombre abusa de ella, estoy a punto de tirarme sobre el cuando de repente la puerta es derribada.

Finnick.

FIN POV JOHANNA.

Estoy tirada en el frio piso, siento como me están quitando mis ropas, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, siento como acaricia bruscamente mis pechos, me acarician mis muslos y por último, siento como me penetran.

Una fría lagrima escurre por mi mejilla.

* * *

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO MÁS PEDIDO POR USTEDES, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRDO, NO CREAN QUE VA A TERMINAR ASI, ES EN DOS PASRTES, NO SE QUE DIA EXACTAMENTE SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION, ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO.

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.


	6. Dolor (rescate del capitolio II)

Dolor (rescate del capitolio II)

POV FINNICK.

Derribo la puerta y lo primero que veo a Johanna y Annie acurrucadas contra la pared, trato de aproximarme a ellas cuando Johanna me grita.

-¡IDIOTA, NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS BIEN VE Y AYUDA A LA DESEREBRADA¡- señala hacia enfrente. Volteo hacia donde me indica y no puedo creer lo que veo.

Un agente de la paz abusa de Katniss, al principio parece como aturdida pero después comienza a forcejear contra el hombre.

-¡YA TE LO HABIA ADVERTIDO, PUTA¡- Está a punto de golpearla, cuando saco la pistola que traía en el cinturón y le disparo en la mano.

-¿pero que rayos…- no lo dejo terminar la oración porque le doy un tiro en la cabeza.

Annie deja escapar un chillido, imagino que es por lo que acabo de hacer, sé que debería de remorderme la conciencia pero al contrario me siento satisfecho porque ese hijo de puta este muerto. Ver a Katniss, Johanna y mi querida Annie en estas condiciones hace que me hierva la sangre, es lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo a salvarlas, bueno no mucho porque a la única que no pude evitar que le sucediera eso es a Katniss.

FIN POV FINNICK.

Siento como este hombre entra en mí, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, la única persona con la que había estado y siempre estaría es Peeta, y hoy el día en el que venía a salvarlo, termino aquí siendo abusada por un agente de la paz, de pronto una inmensa rabia se apodera de mí y salgo de mi letargo, comienzo a forcejear con el hombre cuando de pronto grita.

-¡YA TE LO HABIA ADVERTIDO, PUTA¡- yo solo cierro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego, estoy a punto de abrir los ojos cuando se escucha un disparo.

-¿Pero qué rayos…- se escucha otro seguido de un golpe seco y un chillido de Annie.

Abro los ojos y veo a Johanna, Annie y Finnick, estos dos últimos abrazados. Johanna se me acerca y me cubre con una sábana, me siento y un dolor insoportable me invade "allá abajo", y hago una mueca de dolor.

-creo que será mejor que esperemos a que vengan- dice Finnick, cosa que agradezco y odio al mismo tiempo, ya que ultimo que quiero en estos momentos es caminar pero también quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Me siento incomoda, por estar cubierta solo por una sabana pero mi traje esta desgarrado y lleno de sangre, sumándole que no tengo suficientes fuerzas para ponérmelo sin ayuda y no quiero que nadie me toque en este momento.

De pronto la puerta es abierta de golpe, un sentimiento de alivio recorre por mi cuerpo al ver quiénes están detrás dela puerta. Gale, Haymitch, Boggs y el resto de mi pelotón.

-¡¿PERO QUE OCURRIO AQUÍ?¡- Pregunta Haymitch, yo solo agacho la cabeza y por suerte nadie más vuelve a preguntar que paso.

-Vámonos de aquí, porque me quiero Largar lo más pronto de este horrible lugar- dice Johanna que cubierta por una simple sabana, pasa frente a mí para salir como si nada hubiera pasado. Annie y Finnick la siguen, estos no se han separado por un solo momento.

Gale me ayuda a levantarme, me mira a los ojos esperando que le dé la respuesta sobre lo que acaba de preguntar Haymitch, yo evito su mirada porque no quiero hablar de ello y no quiero que nadie más se entere de lo que me acaba de suceder, sé que no se quedara conforme, pero de mi boca nunca va a salir ninguna palabra del tema.

Estoy sentada en el aerodeslizador, viendo el paisaje por la ventana, me retire de todos los demás y ahora estoy sola, justo como siempre que algo malo pasa, pienso en todo lo que he pasado y una lagrima recorre por mi mejilla, la cual limpio instantáneamente porque no quiero que nadie me vea llorar, después de todo lo que me han quitado lo único que tengo para mí es mi tristeza y sufrimiento, siento como me toman el hombro y le dan un ligero apretón.

-Preciosa, ¿quieres saber cuál es el estado del chico? O ¿quieres que te lo diga después?- siento como me da un ligero apretón en el hombro, eso quiere decir que algo no está bien del todo con Peeta.

Peeta, después de todo lo que acaba de pasar, no he pensado en él, no sé cuál es su estado, el cual no creo que sea el más bueno de toda Panem, aunque mejor que el mío si es. Recuerdo las palabras que nos dijimos la noche en la que hicimos el tueste.

_FLASBACK_

Peeta acababa de poner el pan sobre la chimenea, miramos como se tostaba gracias a las llamas, mientras teníamos nuestras manos unidas.

Cuando estuvo listo, Peeta lo saco de la chimenea, esperamos a que se enfriara y yo lo corte por la mitad, cada uno tomamos un pequeño trozo y comenzamos a decir nuestros votos, Peeta fue el primero.

-Katniss, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento, me enamore de ti desde aquel día que cantaste en la clase de música y a partir de ahí siempre estuve, estoy y estaré enamorado de ti, te juro que no dejare que nada malo te pase y también juro que estaré contigo hasta el fin de nuestras vidas en las buenas y en las malas, yo sé que desde que ingresamos a los juegos han sido más de las segundas- me dirigió una media sonrisa, mientras acariciaba mi anillo de compromiso, yo solo estaba impresionada por sus palabras- pero no dejo de agradecer haber salido cosechado, porque si no nunca me habría armado de valor para poder dirigirte la palabra y míranos ahora, estamos aquí comprometidos y haciendo la ceremonia del tueste, cosa con la que soñé desde el día que te conocí, ¡TE AMO KATNISS EVERDEEN¡- PDijo mientras me daba un beso rápido en los labios.

Esas palabras me hicieron derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no me preocupe por limpiármelas, Peeta es el único que me había visto llorar, ya que ni mi madre y Prim me habían visto llorar algún vez. Me arme de valor y por primera vez dije mis sentimientos frente a una persona.

-Peeta, tu sabes que no me gusta expresar mis sentimientos, así que tu serás a la primera persona que se los expresare, yo nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mi hasta que lo declaraste frente a toda Panem, nunca creí que le llegaría a gustar a alguien y menos a ti que fuiste el que me dio esperanza cuando más la necesitaba gracias al pan que me arrojaste aquel día, no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo y mi familia de no haber sido por ese gesto tuyo, así que siempre te estaré agradecida por ello e igual que tu prometo estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas y que nada malo te pase, ¡TE AMO PEETA MELLARK¡- el me dio otro beso y procedimos a tomar un trozo de pan y colocarlo en la boca del otro con las manos entrelazadas.

A partir de entonces estamos OFFICIALMENTE casados.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cada que recuerdo ese momento, una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro, por una vez en mi vida he sido feliz de verdad.

Hemos tratado de cumplir nuestras promesas, hemos sufrido más de lo que esperábamos y no creo que esto sea el final de nuestro sufrimiento sino más bien es el principio, de muchos más que están por venir.

Estamos a punto de llegar al distrito trece, después de todo el viaje por fin decido ir a ver como esta Peeta y decirle cuanto lo siento por lo que le han causado por mi culpa.

Estoy a punto de llegar a la habitación donde lo tienen, cuando un grupo de médicos del distrito trece, me toman de un brazo, ya que con el otro sigo sosteniendo la sabana porque no había ropa en el aerodeslizador, trato de forcejear, hasta que uno de ellos me alza en brazos y me saca del aerodeslizador, en el camino alcanzo a divisar a Coin, la cual me mira con cara de satisfacción y desilusión, imagino que ella quería que me mataran pero supongo que se conforma con verme de esta manera.

Me llevan a una habitación blanca, imagino que es una del hospital, revisan si no me paso nada malo, tardan unos quince minutos hasta que uno de ellos me dice.

-Señorita Everdeen, al parecer no pudieron entrar a usted por completo, así que no hay riesgo de que haya efectos secundarios, por lo tanto no tendrá que tomar nada y hoy podrá dormir en la habitación de su madre y su hermana- el hombre tiene una expresión neutra cosa que me alegra ya que no me gusta que las personas se compadezcan conmigo.

Salen de la habitación y me dejan sola, en una pequeña mesa hay un conjunto de ropa gris típica del distrito 13, me visto, me levanto y trato de salir cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y aparecen mi madre y Prim, ambas tienen una mueca de preocupación, me abrazan y ninguna de las tres decimos nada durante el abrazo el cual dura unos minutos.

-Katniss ya nos dijeron que te sucedió, me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿Qué acaso no viste las intenciones de esos hombres?, no sé qué te hubiera pasado si Finnick no llegara a tiempo- me dice mi madre con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-Mamá, ya sabemos que hubiera pasado, y si sabía las intenciones de esos hombres y con mayor razón no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Annie y Johanna estaban tratando de ser abusadas por esos hombres, y si te soy sincera prefiero lo que me paso a mí a que se les hubiera pasado a ellas y si no te parece no me importa porque yo creo que lo que hice está bien, protegí a dos personas más que por mis acciones están sufriendo las consecuencias- veo como en los ojos de mi madre se refleja el dolor que siente por las palaras que le acabo de decir, una punzada de dolor me invade, no creo que debí de ser tan dura con ellas, pero debe de entender el porqué de mis acciones.

-Yo creo que fue un gesto muy heroico- dice Prim, mientras nos abraza a mi madre y a mí. Cada día compruebo que Prim ya no es aquella niña asustadiza, cosa que me entristece un poco ya que debe madurara muy rápido gracias a la situación que estamos sufriendo.

Tocan la puerta, no me importa quien sea, lo único que quiero es estar aquí con mi madre y Prim tratando de olvidar todo lo que hemos sufrido. Vuelven a tocar la puerta pero con más fuerza e insistencia así que grito.

-¡PASEN¡- espero una respuesta, y las puerta es abierta por Plutarch.

-Katniss, Peeta ya fue signado a una habitación, la 155, cuando venía e seguía inconsciente, creo que te gustaría estar ahí cuando despierte- veo a mi madre y a Prim, ninguna dice nada solo asienten con la cabeza en modo de permiso para salir y dejarlas aquí, Plutarch se hace a un lado para dejarme el paso libre.

Salgo corriendo como si fuera una niña a la cual le fueran a dar un regalo si llega a tiempo, veo los números en las puertas de las habitaciones, 150, 152, 153,154 y por fin la 155, abro la puerta y veo a Peeta sentado en la orilla de la cama y un par de doctores están revisándolo, me siendo desilusionada por no ser lo primero que vio al despertar, los doctores terminan de revisarlo y él me mira como si no me conociera, ninguno de los dos dice nada por algunos segundos pero como siempre el rompe el silencio.

-Hola, ¿te conozco?- siento como una parte de mi corazón se rompe al escuchar esas palabras, no sé qué le pasa pero yo contesto de forma casi mecánica.

-Sí Peeta, soy yo Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, ¿acaso no me recuerdas?- respondo con en un susurro y en voz pausada, temiendo a su respuesta. Veo como sus pupilas se dilatan hasta el punto de casi volverse negras, aprieta las manos en puños, cierra los ojos y sus ojos vuelven a ser los mismos de siempre, me tiende la mano y dice.

-No, perdón no te recuerdo, pero es un placer conocerte Katniss- siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, siento todo, tristeza, angustia, culpa, entre otras cosas pero lo que principalmente siento es:

"DOLOR"

* * *

HOLA, CREO QUE A MUCHOS NO LES GUSTO MUCHO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, YA DIJE EN ESTE CAPITULO LO QUE PASABA E LA CABEZA DE KATNISS EN ESE MOMENTO, Y AHORA DEBO DECIR PORQUE LO HICE ASI, LO HICE ASI PORQUE, QUERIA CAMBIAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA Y FUE LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO, YO SE QUE QUIEREN LANZARME A LOS MUTOS POR ESO, PERO ENTIENDAN QUE LO HICE POR ESO Y PORQUE EL FINAL DEL FIC QUIERO HACERLO FELIZ PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO UN POCO TRAGICO, ACLARESE QUE DIJE "POCO", PARA ASI PODER HACER UNA CONTINUACION COMO TIPO EPILOGO, QUE HABLE DE TODO LO QUE ENFRENTAN PARA VENCER A SUS FANTASMAS DEL PASADO, ASI QUE ENTIENDAN PORQUE HAGO LO QUE HAGO, Y SI QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE LOS CAPITULOS QUE SIGUEN PARA VER COMO TERMINA ESTE FIC HAGANLO Y SI LO CREO CONVENIENTE LO HARE.

COMENTEN LO QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	7. Cruel realidad

Cruel realidad

"-No, perdón no te recuerdo, pero es un placer conocerte Katniss- siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, siento todo, tristeza, angustia, culpa, entre otras cosas pero lo que principalmente siento es: dolor"

Él tiende el brazo a mi en forma de saludo, no dudo en tomarlo ya que este seria el primer contacto físico que tengo con el y no pienso desperdiciarlo, así que le correspondo el apretón de manos.

-Igualmente, lamento haber entrado de esa manera, claro me refiero como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, creo que me equivoque de habitación- miento, creo que es o mejor para los dos, así no lo confundo mas de que ya esta y yo bueno, tendré que tratar de que me recuerde y si no lo logro tratar de que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado.

De pronto la puerta es abierta y detrás de la misma aparece Delly Cartwrigth, se ve muy diferente a como la recuerdo, ella era de las pocas personas que tenían sobrepeso, pero ahora esta mucho mas delgada y su cabello rubio ya no esta tan brilloso como antes y esta un poco mas alta, según escuche por alguna parte sus padres no sobrevivieron al bombardeo, solo ella y su hermano menor que es 2 años menor que Prim, apenas entra y se dirige a abrazar a Peeta, ella siempre ha sido muy afectuosa, en especial con Peeta, me contó que crecieron juntos ya que los negocios de ambas familias estaban una enfrente de la otra.

-Oh Peeta que bueno que ya regresaste y que bueno que estas bien- veo como Peeta le corresponde el abrazo sin dudar como hizo conmigo, eso que una punzada de celos se apodere de mi pero los controlo lo trato de que no se den cuenta. Cuando rompen su abrazo, Delly, se voltea y ahora viene y me abraza a mi, después de abrazarnos me dice.

-Hola Katniss, perdón si no te he visto en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, pero ya sabes ha estado ocupada con todo eso de la rebelión y el sinsajo, bueno eso no importa lo que quería decirte desde que supe que estas aquí era que lamento mucho la perdida de tu hijo- si antes, eso me dejaba dolida, ahora frente a Peeta, me mata, veo la cara de confusión de Peeta.

-Katniss ¿estabas embarazada?- yo solo asiento, bajo la cabeza y no digo nada, ya que me debato en si decirle o no que ese niño era suyo- eso quiere decir que ¿Katniss, estas casada?- levanto la cabeza y veo la mirada de ambos clavada sobre mi, Delly tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no sé qué quiere decir eso y en este momento no quiero y no me importa saberlo y Peeta, sigue con su vista clavada en la mía pero en ese momento en busca de mi anillo de compromiso así que oculto con mi mano derecha el anillo de compromiso ya que no quiero que me siga haciendo preguntas y tampoco quiero responderlas.

-Me tengo que ir- digo de pronto para después salir corriendo de la habitación, quiero ir a uno de mis escondites pero unos brazos al final de pasillo me lo impiden, comienzo a forcejear como si fuera un animal pero me es imposible zafarme del agarre, no se quién es la persona que me detiene así que levanto la vista ay veo que Haymitch es el que me detuvo, imagino que esperaba que reaccionara de esta manera.

-Preciosa, sinceramente esperaba que reaccionaras de peor manera, ven conmigo para ir con el doctor Aurelius y te explique mejor la situación del chico- estoy respirando muy rápido, así que espero que se tranquilice y sigo a Haymitch por un sin fin de pasillos, hasta llegar a la oficina del doctor Aurelius.

-Buenas tardes Katniss- dice el hombre levantándose de su asiento- Haymitch, tomen asiento por favor- dice señalando unos lugares enfrente de su escritorio.

Haymitch y yo hacemos caso a lo que dice el doctor, la curiosidad me carcome por dentro así que suelto de repente.

-Doctor ¿porque Peeta no me recuerda?- veo que el doctor que estaba buscando en una carpeta se para en seco y voltea a verme.

-Katniss, creo que ya te diste cuenta del estado de Peeta- pero que pregunta mas estúpida como si no supiera que vengo de ahí, el era uno de los doctores que estaban con el cuando entre a su habitación- Deja decirte que no sabemos con exactitud que le paso, pero gracias a estos estudios- dice y me muestra un par de hojas- sabemos que es lo que le inyectaron, lo cual es veneno de rastrevispulas y otra sustancia que nunca antes había visto, imagino que el capitolio la acaba de crear especialmente para el y todos los medas que estaban capturados, pero el fue el único que recibió esta sustancia-

-Y eso ¿que tiene que ver con que no me recuerde?-

-es ahí a donde quiero llegar, veras Katniss, ya sabes como reacciona el veneno de las restrevispulas ya que recibiste varios piquetes durante tus primeros juegos- de pronto el recuerdo delas alucinaciones durante los primero juegos invade mi mente.

-Claro que lo recuerdo es una sensación horrible- digo tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Exacto, pero a el se lo inyectaron y al mismo tiempo la otra sustancia la cual provoca que olvide todo, pero al parecer solo distorsionaron sus recuerdos sobre ti por eso recuerda todo, su infancia, sus momentos felices, tristes, los juegos tanto los primeros como los segundos pero nada de ti- todas esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría sobre mi espalda, no puede ser posible que no me recuerde.

-Pero, con el paso del tiempo me va a recordar verdad- pregunto desesperadamente, ya que no soporto la idea de que no me recuerde.

-Hay posibilidades de que te recuerde- eso hace que una pequeña sensación de esperanza recorra mi cuerpo- pero claro, también las hay de que no, veras hay varias hipótesis sobre su avance, la primera es que no te recuerde nunca, la segunda de que te recuerde pero el veneno de las rastrevispulas es muy fuerte, así que actuaría sobre sus recuerdos y lo más seguro es que el capitolio haya modificado sus recuerdos sobre ti para mal y la tercera es que te recuerde y el veneno no actué, pero viendo estos estudios es más probable que ocurra la primera o la segunda opción-

Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, aprovecho que Haymitch sigue viendo la hoja de los estudios de Peeta que le presto el doctor y que el segundo esta entretenido en su computadora para salir corriendo y esta vez poder llegar al armario de limpieza del hospital, donde cuando llego me hago un ovillo y me echo a llorar mientras acaricio mi anillo, lo segundo se me ha hecho como una costumbre, porque es lo único que hace que sienta que Peeta está conmigo, y ahora aunque este aquí es como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de mí.

Ha pasado una semana desde el rescate del capitolio, también una desde que sé que Peeta no me recuerda.

Estos últimos días han sido de lo mas agotadores ya que he grabado 15 propos y he ido al distrito 6 en pleno ataque del capitolio, por suerte no hubo muchos heridos y muertos, yo solo recibí un par de rasguños pero no puedo decir lo mismo por los demás ya que hubo hasta quienes se rompieron las costillas o perdieron alguna parte de su cuerpo, cosa que no me agrada ya que a la mayoría le sucedió tratando de protegerme y ya suficiente tienen con estar involucrados en esto de manera voluntaria y no.

Estoy en el comedor sentada en el lugar que se me ha asignado junto a mi familia y los otros vencedores, bueno casi todos ya que Peeta es el único que esta sentado en otra mesa con Delly y su hermano, ellos también han estado mucho tiempo juntos lo cual dificulta mi trabajo para hacer que Peeta me recuerde, pero el tiempo que he pasado con el he tenido un poco de progreso, por ejemplo ya recuerda que estuvimos en la misma clase en el distrito 12, y bueno algo es algo. Sigo perdida en mis pensamientos cuando siento que me tocan los hombros, volteo y veo a unos muy felices Annie y Finnick tomados de la mano, yo les sonrio de vuelta y Fnnick me dice.

-Te esperamos afuera del comedor en 15 minutos- yo solo asiento y ellos se retiran para salir del comedor.

Yo solo me volteo y sigo con mi tarea de terminarme mi almuerzo, todos en la mesa están hablando acerca de que piensan hacer después de la rebelión y otras cosas así que prefiero seguir con mi comida ya que ni siquiera se si voy a sobrevivir a este infierno.

Después de comer salgo del comedor tal y como me lo indicaron Finnick y Annie y cumplieron su palabra ya que ahí están tomados de la mano, me alegro que a pesar de todos lo que ambos han sufrido sigan felices.

-Oh, Katniss vemos que si decidiste venir- Dice Annie con su delicada voz.

-Si, no había ningún motivo para no venir, y no es por ser grosera pero para que querían que viniera- ambos se voltean a ver y Annie le afirma con la cabeza a Finnick el cual dice.

-Primero que nada Katniss, ya sé que ha pasado una semana, pero como has estado no hemos podido decirte lo agradecidos que estamos de que hayas sido tan valiente, no cualquier persona es capaz de hacer eso y menos sabiendo lo que le podría pasar-

-Si Katniss, ya sabemos lo que me hubiera hecho ese hombre si tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo y también lamento lo que te paso por salvarme y por eso hay algo que te queremos decir o mas bien pedir- estoy en shock, nunca pensé con exactitud en cómo se sentían Annie y Finnick con respecto a mi reacción aquel día así que les digo.

-De nada, pero no es necesario que me den nada a cambio ya que eso solo lo hice con tal de que ustedes pagaran por mis actos- pero Finnick me dice.

-No importa Katniss, y es algo que queremos que sepas, primero que nos vamos a casar-

-Oh, muchas felicidades a ambos- y les doy un abrazo a cada uno.

-Y segundo, es que queremos que seas nuestra dama de honor- dice Annie, yo nunca había escuchado ese término, imagino que es algo típico de las bodas del distrito 4.

-Claro, si es algo que los hace feliz-

-Gracias y te queríamos pedir un favor más, que si no sabes dónde podríamos conseguir un traje para Finnick y vestido para mí-

-Si, en mi casa de la aldea de los vencedores en el distrito doce hay varios que creo que les podrían ser de mucha utilidad-

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ahora si nos permites vamos a hacer el anuncio oficial de nuestro compromiso- dice Finnick, mientras dirige a Annie al comedor.

Veo como desaparecen por la puerta y me alegro de que por lo menos alguien es feliz en medio de todo esto.

* * *

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES SE QUE HE ESTADO DESAPARECIDA POR 2 SEMANAS PERO ESQUE TENIA MUCHA TAREA, NO TENIA INSPIRACION Y PARA COLMO MI COMPUTADORA LITERALMENTE SE MURIO, EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DESDE LA COMPUTADORA DE MI MAMA QUE SE APIADO DE MI Y ME LA PRESTO, CREO QUE MAÑANA PUBLICAREOTRO CAPITULO COMPENSANDO EL TIEMPO QUE NO HE ESCRITO.

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.


	8. Discusiones y preparativos

DISCUSIONES Y PREPARATIVOS

ESTE CAPITULO V DEDICDO A: Diablillo07 YA QUE FUE EL UNICO EN COMENTAR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

* * *

"Veo como desaparecen por la puerta y me alegro de que por lo menos alguien es feliz en medio de todo esto."

Me doy media vuelta, ya estoy a medio pasillo cuando escucho la voz de Coin que proviene del comedor.

-Me alegro que estén juntos, felices y todas esas cosas, pero debido a la situación que hay en toda Panem no creo que sea muy conveniente perder nuestro tiempo en una estupidez como es una boda- Como se atreve a decir eso y sobre todo a Finnick y Annie que han sufrido demasiado para llegar hasta donde están ahorita, esta bien que ella ya esta vieja y aun no ha encontrado a la persona indicada y por eso es un amargada pero ese no es motivo para desquitarse con ellos.

Vuelvo a dar media vuelta y corro en dirección al corredor esperando no llegar demasiado tarde y ellos decidan arrepentirse y no hacer nada. Abro las puertas de golpe y absolutamente todos en el comedor voltean a verme.

-Presidenta Coin, ¿podría repetirme lo que dijo?- ella solo tensa la mandíbula y no dice nada, así que aprovecho para poder decirle algo que a haga enojar un poco mas y decida hablar. -¿Acaso el gato le mordió la lengua?, aunque no creo ya que no veo a Buttercup por ningún lado- veo que eso es suficiente para que hable ya que me dice.

-Creo que ya escucho soldado Everdeen, y no creo que esto sea de su incumbencia, así que le voy a pedir de la manera mas cortes que se retire- veo que su intención es que ya no utilice el "trato del sinsajo" en su contra, pero mientras ella siga abusando de su poder yo hare lo mismo con el mío.

-Veo que quiere correrme de aquí presidenta, pero sabemos que pasara si lo hago- veo como su mandíbula se aprieta mas, temo que si lo sigue haciendo terminara rompiéndosela- creo que ya nos vamos entendiendo y ahora cambiando de tema ¿por que esta en contra del matrimonio de Finnick y Annie?- digo mientras me aproximo al lugar donde están ellos, agradezco tener la reputación de "mentalmente desorientada", así nadie duda de quitarse de mi camino.

-No es que este en contra, pero comprenda este no es el mejor momento para hacer algo así, no ve que estamos tratando de derrotar al capitolio y ya estamos por lograrlo- Annie, esta teniendo una de sus crisis en las cuales se coloca las manos en los oídos y no le hace caso a nadie excepto a Finnick, así que ellos no pueden ayudarme, así que decido tomar la iniciativa, Peeta que estaba a tres mesas de donde estamos ahora esta en camino de nosotros, lo veo a los ojos y ya se que significa esa mirada, el también cree que esto es injusto, tomo aire y digo algo de lo que creo que me arrepentiré después.

-Yo también me case, y no en el mejor momento, tampoco de la forma que esperaba, por si no lo recuerdas fue frente a toda Panem y el mismísimo Snow, dime ¡¿TU CREES QUE FUE EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA?¡, claro que no, al contrario fue en el peor, ustedes ya saben lo que había sufrido meses antes y aun así le importo un bledo y decidieron hacer que yo fuera el símbolo de la rebelión y organizando levantamientos en los distritos y todo a mis espaldas para que un día nada mas vengan y me digan "oye te tenemos noticias no nos importa que hayas perdido a tu hijo y ahora queremos que seas el símbolo de la rebelión", yo se que no me lo dijeron así pero fue lo que me insinuaron así que ¡PUES NO LO CREO¡- todos me miran incrédulos, creo que es mejor que me vaya así que me doy media vuelta para salir, cuando de pronto siento como me toman de un hombro y me hacen volver a darme la vuelta, levanto la vista y veo a Peeta, se ve que lo que acabo lo confundido mas de lo que ya estaba y ala vez esta.. ¿Dolido?.

-katniss eso que acabas de decir ¿es cierto?- no quiero confundirlo mas pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

- si Peeta todo, que estaba embarazada y que perdí a mi hijo y también que estoy casada- le digo mostrándole mi anillo, el cual el me regalo espero que esto haga que recuerde algo, pero lo único que ocurre es que sus pupilas se dilatan y luego vuelven ala normalidad.

-oh felicidades, ¿Dónde esta tu esposo?- eso ase que baje la vista, cosa que nota pero no hace nada por que la levante, la levanto y respiro hondo antes de responderle.

-esta aquí, pero es como si estuviera muy lejos- veo que hace una mueca de confusión, cosa lógica ya que no puedo decirle que el es mi esposo- quiero decir, es que el esta aquí en el distrito pero no sabe que yo estoy aquí- veo como sus pupilas se vuelven a dilatar pero ahora por unos instante se vuelven mas oscuras, no se porque ocurre eso, supongo que porque esta tratando de recordar algo o suprimir el recuerdo.

- ya veo ojala pronto se de cuenta- dice antes de retirarse.

- si eso espero, porque esa persona eres tu- respondo en un susurro que por suerte no escucha.

Dirijo mi vista a donde estaban Finnick y Annie, los cuales estaban platicando con la Presidenta Coin. Por suerte no tardan mucho, Coin antes de retirarse me dirige una mirada asesina, la cual correspondo de la misma forma.

-Katniss, la presidenta cambio de opinión de la boda pero dijo que tu te vas a hacer cargo de todo, pero no te preocupes nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario, y también dijo que va a ser transmitido en el capitolio para que vean que ya tenemos ganado esto y lo estamos festejando con una boda- hago un a mueca de disgusto por ese ultimo comentario- Katniss, no te preocupes por eso, no nos importa que sea transmitido, lo único que nos importa es que podremos festejar nuestro matrimonio sin la intromisión de Snow, también nos dio autorización de ir al distrito 12 pero solo por 2 horas y media así que te esperemos en 20 minutos en la sala de aterrizaje- yo solo asiento y ahora por fin sin ninguna interrupción me dirijo a mi habitación.

Coin, cada vez me pone mas de nervios, ella sabe que no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, al contrario me desesperan, porque para que organizar algo tan grande para que dure una horas, pero bueno que mas se le puede hacer.

Estoy en la pista de aterrizaje con Finnick, Annie, Plutarch y Haymitch y otro par de personas que no conozco, estamos esperando a Coin, ya estábamos arriba del aerodeslizador cuando de pronto el piloto recibió na llamada de "emergencia" por parte de Coin y dijo que teníamos que bajarnos del mismo y esperarla, y eso fue hace 45 minutos, decido ir a gritarle al piloto que ya nos vayamos cuando aparece Coin seguida de Peeta y Delly, cosa que es extraña pero bueno de Coin todo se puede esperar.

-Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba buscando a los soldados Mellark y Cartwrigth, además de que hable con el doctor Aurelius para que lo dejara ir al distrito 12 como parte de su terapia, así que ya se pueden retirar- dice sin ni siquiera mirarnos.

Todo el camino al distrito transcurre en silencio, bueno de mi parte ya que Haymitch y Plutarch se la pasan hablando de no se que, Finnick y Annie, tomándose de la mano y murmurándose cosas entre ellos, supongo que como vivirán después de la guerra y Peeta y Delly hablando y riendo entre ellos, cosa que me produce celos y yo bueno me quedo viendo el paisaje del bosque que hay entre el 13 y el 12 deseando estar ahí y desconectarme del mundo y olvidar todo esto.

Cuando llegamos al distrito todo esta como la ultima vez que estuve aquí, así que supongo que el capitolio no vino después de nuestra visita. Nos dirigimos a la aldea de los vencedores, cosa que me alegra un poco así podrá hacer que Peeta recuerde un poco más.

-Bueno, Finnick y Annie acompáñenme a mi casa par ver que les gusta mas y se lo prueben ¿alguien mas quiere venir?- Haymitch es el único que levanta la mano y dice.

-Yo preciosa ya que este- dice señalando a Finnick- no tiene muy buenos gustos que digamos- Finnick le dirige una mirada asesina y después ambos sueltan una carcajada.

-¿y tu si tienes buenos gustos?- le pregunto seria.

-Pues mejores que los tuyos si preciosa, por suerte Annie esta contigo- yo solo ruedo los ojos y el suelta una carcajada mas fuerte que la anterior.

-Katniss, nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí para ver si Peeta puede recordar algo- dice Delly y yo solo le respondo con la cabeza para no soltarle todos los insulto que me se.

Cuando entramos a mi casa todo sigue en su sitio, así que imagino que la rosa que vi al ultima vez sigue en su sitio, por suerte la habitación donde tengo guardados todos mis vestido y los trajes de Peeta que usamos durante la gira de la victoria esta aquí abajo y no habrá necesidad de subir.

Entramos y no puedo evitar recordar a Cinna y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, por suerte nadie se da cuenta o si o hicieron no hacen ningún comentario al respecto.

-Bueno esto es todo lo que tengo así que escojan lo que más les guste- ambos me miran incrédulos y después como niños pequeños se punen a buscar entre los ganchos y cajones probándose todo lo que encuentran. Después de una 1 y media Finnick me dice.

-Creo que me quedare con este- dice mostrándome un traje azul marino el cual utilizo Peeta en el distrito 10 creo, yo solo asiento y le digo.

-Claro pero hay que hacerle unos pequeños arreglos- puesto que Finnick y Peeta son el la misma altura Finnick es todavía un poco mas delgado.

-Finn, yo todavía no me decido así que si quiere puedes salir junto con Haymitch y yo aquí me quedo con Katniss- el asiente y le da un ligero beso en la boca para después retirarse, Haymitch se aproxima y me susurra.

-Escoge algo decente para que el chico se vuelva a enamorar de ti- siento como me ruborizo y el suelta una carcajada y después le lanzo una mirara asesina mientras se retira.

-Katniss en realidad, ya se que ponerme pro en mi distrito es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda así que por eso le pedí que se retirara, espero que no te haya incomodado- dice dándome una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro que no Annie ya que no me agrada mucho la idea de estarme cambiando de vestido a cada rato y también me gustaría que me ayudaras a escoger un vestido-

-Por supuesto-

El tiempo que resta nos la pasamos entre risas y bromas sobre mis malos gustos pero al final salimos con algo decente cada una. Ella con un vestido que utilice cuando visite el distrito 4 el cual es uno verde mar con piedras con formas de conchas en la parte del busto y la parte final de la falda la cual es hasta la rodilla y el mío es el que en el distrito 7 uno verde menta con brillos que forman hojas y un listón verde sucio debajo del busto.

-katniss gracias por este vestido el cual me gusto desde el momento en el que te lo vi puesto y por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros- me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

-no hay de que, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes- digo mientras abro la puerta.

Cuando estoy en la estancia cerrando la puerta siento como un par de manos se colocan a mi alrededor y me azotan contra la pared hasta que pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY PORFIN PUDE CONSEGUIR UNA COMPUTADORA Y ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA Y ME GUSTRIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO.

1 ¿QUÉ LES GUSTRIA MAS? QUR AGREGE LA LETRA DE LAS CANCIONES O SOLO EL LINK DE LA MISMA.

2 ¿LES GUSTRIA QUE FINNICK Y ANNIE CANTEN?

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SUS RESPUESTAS Y QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


End file.
